


Petty & Playful

by austengoth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha!Jackson, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta!Jackson, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Omega!Mark, Omega!Youngjae, Omegaverse, alpha!yugyeom, jane austen inspired, omega!bambam, omega!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austengoth/pseuds/austengoth
Summary: The moment they met, Jinyoung was sure to hate him as much as he could.orJinyoung and Yugyeom are fated mates, but are too prideful and prejudiced to accept it.(based/inspired in Pride & Prejudice).
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Romeo & Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back yet with another fic I'm going to take centuries to finish. I have other pepigyeom works and I'm working on them, but I was obsessed with making this fic since I re-read Pride & Prejudice and I'm gobsmacked no one tried this yet on ao3, so here I am, doing my duty. I hope you guys like it and comment, I always feel more encouraged whenever I read your comments, so if you'll like ;) 
> 
> Also, this was not beta read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

It is known that if a single gay man in possession of a large fortune moves to the countryside, then he is certainly looking to hide from society and live peacefully to pursue a husband. What else is a man to do in a place with so little to offer in that department?  
It doesn’t matter the feelings, the second gender or the real reason as to why such a man would go live secluded in the middle of the woods, but every gay man within a kilometer will know for a fact that this is their chance and duty to set the example for society and tie the knot.  
Jinyoung, together with his older brother Mark, was walking near the market when he saw his two younger brothers running towards them just as Mark was talking about a possible crush.

Bambam ran up first and almost made Mark drop all of their groceries in his haste to talk about a ‘Mr. Im’.

“We must tell father! He has a fortune of one billion!”, the youngest exclaimed excitedly, and grabbed both of Jinyoung’s hands “one billion, can you believe that?”

“And that is not all! I heard that his monthly income is about a fifty million!”, Youngjae added, hugging Bambam and screaming happily.

“And by all means explain to me why and in what way this may possibly affect us, I wonder”, Jinyoung said sarcastically, and with a sigh from Bambam, snickered.

“Don’t be tiresome, brother! We must tell father so we can be introduced!”, Bambam declared, and lacing his arm with Mark, whispered “he is so hot, I caught a glimpse of him when he went to see the house, it’s that big mansion over the lake! I can’t possibly imagine what it must be like to live so luxuriously!”

“Well, of course that in a house like ours for three loudmouths’ boys it’s definitely a sensation of small space”, Jinyoung ironically added and started walking home, followed by his two squealing brothers and Mark, that had a look of interest, but tried not to show it.

Just as they stepped inside their living room, Jinyoung ignored the way his father raised his eyebrows at him, a smirk in his face, and sat in the sofa with a book in hand; he wanted to beat his goal for the week.

“Father, did you know that the mansion by the lake is finally let?!” Youngjae stepped forward and knelt in front of their provider.

Mr. Park replied that he did not.

“Oh, but it is! And the man is a handsome, young and single man! And better, he is an alpha gay man!” pronounced Bambam, and Jinyoung had to hide his amused laugh when Mr. Park only looked at his children and made no sign to answer.

“Do you not want to know who has taken it?” cried Bam, and before he could start his whimpering, Mark appeared from the kitchen with a trail of iced tea and cookies.

“Father, I think this could be a chance… There isn’t a lot of homosexual men around in this area, and someone needs to take care of our Bambam”, he said with a hearty laugh.

“Indeed, someone must! I was born to be of royalty, brother!”, Bam gushed and all but throwed himself above Jinyoung in the couch “you, brother, with your terrible disposition and horrendous sense of pettiness will never find someone who could take you if you keep acting like that!” chided him, and laughed when Jinyoung tried to pinch his cheek.

“Jinyoungie is perfectly amiable, Bam”, Mark defended his younger brother, not one to like teasing during break time.

“Well, I think-” Mr. Park started, but was rudely interrupted by the loud screech Bam gave when Youngjae hit him with a cushion.

“For what I can see, a single man would not stand the company of loud gold-diggers that don’t even know the first thing about culture”, Jinyoung adjusted his grip on the book and resumed reading, exchanging with his father the same amused smile.

“Oh my god, you are so cocky! Like you are the only one who reads books!”

“I’m certainly the only one around here”, Jinyoung provided with a sneer, and Bam kicked his leg again.

“Please, I know you all are very excited by this news, but we have yet to sit for dinner, so if could take pity on my nerves, be quiet for at least a couple of hours”, Mr. Park said, and Youngjae whined as Mark kept on giggling.

They discovered soon after that the business their father attended to when he went to accompany the engineers to buy construction materials was nothing less than to reform the old mansion by the lake.

“Oh, father! You and Jinyoung are such teases! Not surprised no one can stand your bad jokes!”, Bambam rolled his eyes and slurped the spaghetti made terribly by Mark.

“So, is he coming to the annual music festival? You know it’s the best place to make acquaintances around here… Have you heard something?”, Youngjae asked, renewed interest when Mr. Park told them Mr. Im was excited to explore the gardens and parks around the neighborhood.

Mark’s ears perked at that, looking a little curious while ringering the noodles in his fork. Jinyoung didn’t miss the slight glow in his eyes.

“Isn’t he handsome, dad?”, Bambam inquired demandingly and then screamed when his father waved a yes with his head “oh, I knew it! I could see it in the way he walks!”

“I’m not sure he would be as handsome if he wasn’t as rich”, Jinyoung smirked, which made Mark giggle.

“Don’t be a snob, hyung! I’m sure not even you could be immune to raw beauty of an alpha when it is right in front of you. Oh, he seems to be so tall and his shoulders seem so large! Ah, what a dream must be to lay in those shoulders!”, Bam daydreamed, forgetting all about the food to start to sing-song.

“If you had any compassion for me, you would’ve stopped talking about this alpha man hours ago”, the father chastised, tired of his silly children banter.

At night, Mark and Jinyoung were cuddled in bed, cackling jokes when Jinyoung started copying Bambam.

“Oh, Mr. Im, you are so handsome and rich! Oh, I feel we are destined to be! You can buy me branded clothes and I will give you relentless blabber about all the people around~”

“Stop, Jinyoungie, that’s mean! You know how Bam is… he wants to find true love”, Mark said, but was still very poorly holding back a smile.

“Or true leather”, Jinyoung amended, not sparing a drip of his sarcasm to tease his younger brothers.

“But aren’t you… A little curious about Mr. Im? I mean… It’s not often we see a gay alpha man move to this part of the country”, Mark hesitate when he saw the playful expression in his brother’s eyes “oh, stop”.

“Why? Very few people can say they have the pleasure to meet a family that consists of all omega men present in this part of town that are consistently gay. For god’s sake, even Coco is gay”, Jinyoung laughed, not caring when Mark glared at him, “I think this Mr. Im must be an old, lonely and uninteresting person who decided to escape from society and live together with his sad plants for all his sad life”.

“Don’t be like that, and besides, Bam said he is handsome”

“Bam said he could see him walking, so we only know he is one billion beautiful.” And with more pointed laughs and teasing, them both went to sleep.

~

Jinyoung wasn’t really against meeting Mr. Im. His family wasn’t poor, but his younger brothers hardly knew how to gain money and work like normal people. Besides, a family that had the misfortune to bear four omega men that couldn’t inherit not even a penny from their beta father, it wasn’t strange to think they should find husbands or wives faster better than later. So Jinyoung wasn’t really against the idea. If this Mister Im was a tolerable man, he imagined he could live a life visiting all the puppies one of his brothers would have with him in a mansion. But NOT Jinyoung.  
People could say whatever they wanted, but Jinyoung was a romantic. He wanted true love and a man sweet enough to read for him at night when his head hurt, or to cook him something because he was a terrible cook. Jinyoung accepted long ago that his omega nature almost didn’t have an impact in his motherly or feminine traits. He was terrible at everything related to house chores, and he swears it’s not on purpose.

So, when that night his father went home to deliver the news that the mister everyone’s being crazy about is actually going to come to the festival, Jinyoung had to convince himself that this was good for them. Alphas might be a little rough sometimes, but rich ones must be different, right? And it’s good to protect his brothers… Bambam is young and is nearing his first heat.

“Oh, I don’t have anything to dress! How am I going to see him? I’m too embarrassed to be seen anywhere!”, Bambam whined, to everyone’s dismay.

“I’m sure Mister Im won’t see anything wrong with your clothing, brother”, Mark assured, but that did none to help them to enjoy a calm meal.

At the beginning of nightly hours, Jinyoung was busy arranging Mark inside their prettiest hanbok, courtesy of their late mother, that was a very known sewer.

“I can’t believe we are finally debuting all mom’s hanboks in the same night… But I’m feeling guilty, Bam really wanted this golden one…”, the oldest murmured.

“That moody kid should know the prettiest hanbok should go to the prettiest one”, Jinyoung defended, but then added when Mark was ready to start his little speech, “Mom made this one for you… She will be happy… Besides, Bam likes green and is very cute in that one”.

“Do you really think so? Do you think… Mr. Im is going to like it?” Mark asked very quietly and shyly.

“I think he is in danger of falling head over heels the moment he lays his eyes on you”, Jinyoung guaranteed, hugging his insecure brother firmly before screaming when Youngjae came hurry them up.

~

So when Jinyoung sees himself, coated with rosy blush in his cheek apples, the long blue-ish hanbok covering his skin and with his hair heavy from all the little flowers his brothers insisted on putting on him “it makes you look more approachable!”, Bam had said, the second brother heaving a sigh now that he was abandoned near the drinks and aperitifs table at the festival. Really, this music festival was only interesting for Youngjae, the only brother between them all that had any talent singing and playing the piano. Jinyoung tried, but he couldn’t stop his boredom just by thinking to be in the same positions for hours.

His brothers were also a lot more talkative and friendlier than him. Mark was a lot quieter and timid, but he was a little pretty thing, and no one could resist his smile and his laugh. Jinyoung had the most awkward laugh and even more awkward smile, so since childhood, he gained the habit of hiding his teeth, covering his mouth with his hands.  
When he got tired of refreshments, Jinyoung looked around and started to wander off to the garden near the lake, behind the stage where the musicians were playing a merry waltz to all the dancing couples. he would not admit that his stupid heart hoped someone would dance with him.  
No, he wished to go to a pleasanter place, where he could sneak out the book he stuffed inside his obi and read quietly until he had to go home. And that’s exactly what he did. He went far enough to hide after a big three to loosen up his obi sufficiently to grab the pocket version of Romeo and Juliet he carried around.  
He sat down in the grass, still moist for being neighbor to the lake, and resumed his reading, a sigh escaping his lips when entering the beautiful, but tragic love story. He was so immersed in it he didn’t notice the tall, slender figure approaching. Of course, he was aware that if someone else were to see him disgracefully splayed out in the grass, he was never going to hear the end of it from his brothers. And he should have been paying attention, because when a shadow loomed over him, his scare was such that his book did a marvelous vertical jump straight into the water.

“WHAT?!”, he screamed, scurrying up to look at his assailer.

Before him stood a man with infinite legs and maybe the most expensive clothes he had ever seen. No one that lived in this forsaken town had the resources to buy such soft and flowy silk, and even though Jinyoung was kind of a slob, he could tell the delicate handstitched embroideries in his suit were of Chinese tailors, if he knew a bit more about fashion and tendencies, it wouldn’t be a surprise if this work was from the same tailors that tended to the royal family.

“Wh-who are you!?”, he demanded, but when he tried to get up in his hurry, Jinyoung stomped his hem and went crashing in the water. He couldn’t be more mortified, but then he looked at his beautiful hanbok, made by his mother, and saw that it was absolutely tattered.

The strange man until this point hadn’t sputter a word, but now Jinyoung could hear a muffled laugh, and his heart shattered with his clothes. He wanted to go home and cry, and when he finally had the courage to look up, it was to a hand offering to help.

“I’m so sorry I startled you, sir. Please allow me to escort you out of the party. You can give your address and my carriage is to take you anywhere”, the man said, and even if his body was built so tall, his voice was shriller than Bambam’s. Jinyoung immediately could tell he was younger, and the humiliation just grew the red in his face.  
“And who are you?”, he asked again, finally accepting his hand, that pulled him in a firm grip “oh”.

He couldn’t hide the little awed sound that escaped his mouth the moment he touched the gloved hands. Even though they weren’t touching directly, this man, this boy, in front of him exhaled the most delicious smell of vanilla and honey tea, maybe the two favorite smells Jinyoung could think of. And he was certain it wasn’t any cologne, no. This smell came from everywhere around him.

“My name is Kim Yugyeom, sir. And may I inquire about yours?”, the man smiled charmingly, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his mouth.

“Oh, I’m…”, Jinyoung was wet, dirty and totally mortified. And even though this handsome younger man was smiling at him, he could see the mischief and the laugh behind it all. To think he almost fell for his looks and manners! “I’m no one!”, he exclaimed, quickly removing his hand.

“No one?”, he repeated, confused by the sudden change in the conversation.

Jinyoung didn’t give the guy any time to think and started running away, or at least tried. His clothes were heavily dragging him, and the long legs could easily accompany him.  
“Wait a second, sir, you surely don’t want to make this kind of presentation for all of the citizens. Please, let me escort you” he insisted, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand.

“I don’t need your help nor your concerns! I’m in this situation because of you, in the first place!”, he retorted, now annoyed and ashamed.

“And I said I’m sorry, but to be seen like this is going to be a disgrace… You are not married yet, are you?”, Kim Yugyeom asked, trying to be polite, but all Jinyoung heard was the unnecessary and unsavory way the man, obviously rich and pompous, tried to imply: an omega unmarried man shouldn’t be seen in such a way, all dirty and with his clothes torn, hid away in bushes with another man.

“I’m very aware of good costumes and etiquette, sir, but I simply don’t wish to be in your company any longer, so if you could release me, I need to find my brothers”, he spat, and tried to pull his hand away, surprised when the other didn’t move an inch. How much stronger this guy was than him?

“JINYOUNG!”, they both heard from the distance, and Yugyeom let him go, and Jinyoung almost fell again.

Youngjae was running after him and didn’t wait a minute to cast a mean and scared glance towards Yugyeom.

“Are you alright? Did he attack you?” he said in a way that seemed to imply he was trying to murmur discretely, but was loud enough to be heard by them all and Mark, who was scamping in their direction, followed by Bambam and another man he didn’t recognize.

“Jinyoung, are you okay?”, Mark went to him, accepting the thick fur the unknown man gave him to cover the rest of Jinyoung’s dignity.

“Yugyeom, here you are! I was looking for you, why do you have to escape into the woods even in this kind of event! People were asking of you, and I meant to introduce you to the Park brothers”, the man hissed at tall, uninterested Yugyeom. He was smiling a few moments ago, but now all he displayed was a bored and disdainful look.

“I think I told you I don’t like gatherings like this… And, I see”, he said coldly, again looking at Jinyoung and his brothers, and Jinyoung sworn his eyes let out a little disappointment “so this is the family of omegas the entire town talks about. They aren’t as pretty as the mayor hinted… I mean, your beautiful partner is very beautiful I admit”, he said, as if they weren’t right there.

Jinyoung’s blood boiled. He didn’t care about his opinion of him, but he couldn’t accept the mean words he spluttered about his brothers.

“Yugyeom! Why are you being like this, forgive me, please, he isn’t usually so ill mannered, but we traveled a long way…” the other started to explain to Mark, that had an equal ashamed expression, but Yugyeom ignored them all and walked away, not even sparing a glance towards Jinyoung. He was now trembling from the cold and shame and didn’t wait for his brothers to trot after the large back that was getting far.

“You are the rudest man I ever encountered, and I hope I don’t see you again!”, he screamed, not caring that all eyes were on him.

Yugyeom didn’t even flinch.

~

That night, after a long bath and fresh new clothes, Jinyoung was locked in his room, and Mark didn’t dare say a word to him. His older brother seemed to fell guilty to leave him alone at the party, and soon he discovered the other man was the Mr. Im his brothers aspired to meet.

Bambam was talking nonstop about how Jinyoung shattered any kind of connection they could have with him now that all the people present were speaking ill of the family.

“This is a disgrace indeed, but it was not our Jinyoung’s fault”, their father tried to calm his youngest, but Bambam was adamant about paying a visit to apologize for Jinyoung’s rudeness in the morning.

“He truly was very impolite, but we can’t choose all our friends…”, Mark assured Jinyoung, patting his back when he refused to go out of bed “I’m sure he was just tired… Mr. Im was incredibly kind to lent you his coat, I’m going to wash it and go return it in the morning… You should come to officially meet him”.

Mark was speaking very timidly, and Jinyoung heard the hope in his voice. He knew his brother probably was already infatuated with the other sir.

“Alright… But I don’t want to see that rude snob from before. I don’t care if your mister is the kindest man alive, but I don’t like his friend”, Jinyoung countered, and Mark smiled, hugging him tightly.

“I love you, brother!”, he exclaimed, excited and cheeks turning rose.

“Oh my, you are so far gone already?”, he teased, giggling together with his brother when he started to narrate the night with the gentleman “ok, he was indeed very kind and handsome… So, I can forgive him for having such terrible friends… Someone so rich can’t have the pleasure to be acquainted with many good people in life”.

“Don’t be like that, Jinyoungie… His friend was a little gruff, I agree, but we don’t know if he was in a bad day… He seemed to be trying to help you before we arrived and caused a scene…”.

“You see good in everyone, brother, I cannot be as naïve as you… He laughed at me when I fell, I’m not being fooled by his easy smiles!”.

And after a hearty laugh from Mark, they went to sleep. Jinyoung most definitely was set in hating Kim Yugyeom as much as he could.


	2. Spiteful lines in a romantic book

And just like everything Bambam wanted would come true, in the morning, Jinyoung and Mark were rudely awakened by the youngest, who threw all the pillows on their faces to deliver the greatest news of all time. Jinyoung grumbled, but Mark strangely got up and went to take a bath, seeming a bit excited.   
“Please rise and shine, brother, we were invited to visit Mr. Im’s house! He himself invited us despite the terrible thing that happened yesterday and I’m sure we are going to have some explanation about Mr. Kim’s behavior… I too was quite rude to him. Do you think he was so angry because I asked if he attacked you? I mean, it was so fishy, and you were smelling a little stronger…”, Youngjae went on a spiral of talking, pushing Jinyoung’s body while the other just tried to ignore everything and sleep for five more minutes. But then he lifts himself up, groggy and hair standing up.  
“What do you mean I was smelling?”, he quacked, Youngjae not giving his question any mind to go after Bambam when he started screaming about some cape Youngjae stole.   
“It’s mine, why do you have to take everything!?”, Youngjae answered, and Jinyoung was left flabbergasted and with a bad feeling in his stomach. Is it because Mr. Kim was an alpha? It must have been just a stupid body reaction, of course.   
“Hey, Jinyoungie, why are you making that face?”, Mark appeared from their bathroom dressed in a robe.   
“I don’t want to go, hyung…”, he whined, pouting his lips so hard Mark started giggling.  
“But you promised, and I’m sure it’s not going to be so bad… Mr. Im must be very receptive, and he was very polite… Let us go and then you can come back if you feel bad. I’ll come with you”, Mark suggested, hopeful, and Jinyoung’s pout became even more pronounced.   
“Oh, hyung, why must you do this to me? I won’t, of course, drive you away from your darling, no… I shall come, then, even if just to meet your Mr. Im and have some tea in that marvelous house”, he said, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“Oh, Jinyoungie, you are too good to me! And it’s going to be good for you, I heard yesterday he has quite a collection in his library… I’m sure he will lend you some books if you ask, he is so amiable”, Mark added, squeezing the hem of his robe shyly, and then turned red and escaped the room to dress himself when Jinyoung started cooing “and he is not ‘my Mr. Im’”.  
“Not yet!”, the younger replied snickering. 

~

So, after the short but rocking trip to the mansion, Jinyoung’s bad feeling full on became nausea when he saw two carriages being tended to when they arrived. He only could hope that none of those ended up being Mr. Kim’s, and sighed when Bambam – who hadn’t stopped blabbering since they went out – started screeching about all the windows, colors and gardens from the dignified property.   
“I swear to you I could live in a basement here and nonetheless would be grateful for the hospitality!” Youngjae sighed dreamily, and Jinyoung spared a glance at the house again. He never went so close to it and had to begrudgingly admit the place was as charming and comfortable as everyone said.   
“When you said Mr. Im invited us, are you really sure he included me, too?”, Jinyoung asked nervously, tightening his grip on his robe.  
“Of course, dummy, he even asked if you got warm with just the furs he lent us yesterday”, Mark replied with a soft smile, caressing careful hands in the feather like borrowed coat.  
“This must be so expensive… I tried to clean it the best I could, but what if he doesn’t want worn clothes? Rich people have all kinds of prejudices...”, Jinyoung murmured mindlessly.   
Bambam scoffed “obviously not as much as certain people! Please don’t give them any reason to stop this acquaintance because you are salty about people’s wealth!”  
“I’m not salty about people’s wealth!”  
“Yeah, you’re right, you’re just salty about everything. Chill once in your life, hyung!”, Bambam was with that look on his face, and Jinyoung knew once he got like that, no one could bear his presence anymore.   
“I’m not saying that… Only that we don’t really know about etiquette and living in mansions… What if we do something unpolite and offend him?”, he pressed, disregarding Mark’s worried look when he came forth with that possibility.   
“He won’t, he is a very handsome and kind man, hyung, so could you shut up about this before I ask father to come take you away?”  
The older brother couldn’t come up with a sassy answer back because their carriage stopped, and he saw the same man from yesterday waiting for them outside in a very expensive looking coat.   
“Oh, Mr. Im, were you waiting for us?”, Bambam exclaimed, voice dripping with sweetness.   
“You shouldn’t! It’s cold outside” Youngjae added and got off as soon as Mr. Im offered his hand to help him down, soon followed by the flamboyant youngest and Mark, who flushed when Mr. Im held his hand gently, their gazes lingering a bit more than normal. Jinyoung could see the way his brother’s smile became softer, although still very timid.   
“Oh, hello, Mr. Park! I intended to ask better how you were doing in the telegram I sent your family, but I am so sorry for what happened yesterday… I hope you are in good health, and will not look upon this acquaintanceship with sour memories…”.  
Jinyoung took the gloved hand offered to him, and the first thing he thought despite himself, was that his grip had real gentleness in it, not at all like the firm and masculine way Mr. Kim had grabbed him before.   
“Oh, not at all… I am indeed so sorry for having troubled you… And your friend”, he added with a contrived smile when he saw the worried look on Mark’s face “I was very rude and for that I apologize profusely”, he inclined his head a little, and Mr. Im accepted his words with a soft demeanor.  
“I shouldn’t burden you with worries, my friend was also very thoughtless… No one should be to blame, so let us forget this horrible accident”, the host said, and Jinyoung felt how his shoulders relaxed immediately after that. Now in broad daylight, he could really pay attention to this famous and rich man, and although his mien really overflowed wealth and his eyes were sharp and dignified, he could see the goofy smile twitching his lips whenever he looked at his older brother, and the diverted tone his voice got when talking with his two youngest and loud brothers.   
He again thanked him for lending the furs, and all five went to what Jinyoung assumed was the drawing room, where a table full of sweets, fruits, pies and tea were served in the most impressive porcelain set he ever saw.   
Jinyoung couldn’t be more pleased. In the few hours they spent eating and talking, he could already tell Mr. Im was one of the best people he had the pleasure to know. The man was full of life; smart, polite and had endless stories about the city to entertain even the never quiet Bambam. He had such a big range of subjects to talk about that Jinyoung suspected he was an avid reader like him.   
So, when Youngjae and Bambam convinced them all to have a walk in the beautiful gardens, Jinyoung approached the man when Mark went ahead to scold his little brothers that were way too intrusive and loud.   
“Mr. Im… Again, I can’t say how thankful I am for the delightful evening… I never had so good tasting peach pie in my life… And I thought lovely your music performance on the piano… I wish I knew how to play as well as you…”, he said, skipping steps because of his excitement, which brought a smile to the other sir.  
“Not at all, I enjoyed the company, this house can get pretty lonely when I’m by myself all the time… You are more than welcome to come and practice music if you’d like… The music room has a harp, the piano and many music sheets”, he provided, looking serene when he heard Mark’s voice chastising Bambam when he started running not at all dignifiedly. Then he turned towards Jinyoung again “I have the impression you read quite a lot, for what I heard from your brother… And it was clear you loved the new novels coming out, your eyes were sparkling when the newspaper arrived”, Mr. Im mused, never once laughing, but saying everything in good-nature.   
“Oh, I’m embarrassed for you having noticed that… I do admit I like reading quite a lot, and my brother excited me with the possibility of you having a library in your house… But I was too shy to even bring up the subject. Of course, I don’t want to impose on you”, he clarified with a blush, thinking maybe he was as shameless as his brothers.   
But to that, Mr. Im only giggled in amusement “Of course I wouldn’t think of this as an impose, no. Shall we return to the house, and I’ll gladly show you around the library, and you are welcome to borrow any number of books you may want, I’ll ask my men to pack everything for you”.  
Jinyoung was so surprised by that show of benevolence, all the jokes he made on that gentleman’s expense came back and he again felt extremely sorry for his prior behavior. He was so happy he forgot all about Mr. Kim, and gladly walked back to the house, looking with a satisfied smile the backs of his brother, blushing and smiling when Mr. Im offered his hand and they walked linking arms like a young couple from the obnoxious romances Jinyoung once read and pinned over in secrecy. Even Bambam’s and Youngjae’s unsubtle giggles didn’t faze him.

~

And Mr. Im, that now insisted he should be treated simply as “Jaebum”, his birth name, took the liberty of calling him by ‘Mr. Jinyoung’, and in that moment he could easily see that respectful young alpha as a brother-in-law. He really did think Mark could be very happy and safe with him, and their father would gladly accept a proposal should it come someday. And for the bright glances he chanced whenever Jaebum looked at Mark, as if he was the most beautiful person in the world, he guessed it wouldn’t be long for it to happen.   
Just like promised, he was now standing in the library, a very comforting and warm place decorated in warm colors, full of delicate potted plants everywhere. Mark couldn’t bring himself to be more thankful to Mr. Jaebum and all he did for Jinyoung, and though he was a little embarrassed by that full display of brotherly worriedness, their host simply winked at him, mouthing a ‘please feel at home’, and bid the others to another piece on the piano, so Jinyoung could be at ease to choose his books.   
Finally, free from his brothers and the eyeroll Bambam showed him when he so much as mentioned books, Jinyoung danced about the room as if he was in paradise. There were so many books he never even had the chance to see in the small bookstore of their village, and the hard, leather covers so well taken care of, everything about it made Jinyoung sigh dreamily. He really didn’t dislike at all the idea of frequent visits to that place, and Mr. Im was so… thoughtful. He could see why Mark seemed to be completely entranced by those eyes, and even if Jinyoung wished a man like that to himself, his traitorous mind flashed back to that young man, with his tall, prideful nose and eternal legs smirking at him, and at the same time his heart did a somersault with the unexpected memory, his anger triggered his mouth to purse in a frown and he began mumbling insults at the ill-mannered kid.   
However, he soon heard laughter and jerked, his cheeks blossoming a strong red when he saw the same man his mind kept comparing to Jaebum all day.   
“What are you doing here?”, he babbled disgracefully, his voice coming high pitched and embarrassed. Oh, he so heard all the bad things Jinyoung was saying about him! He just knew that smug smirk wouldn’t come off that face and would taunt him all night.   
“I should ask you the same, sir” the answer came with an amused laugh, and again Jinyoung felt small and full of shame. Why his petty tendencies disappeared whenever this man was in front of him? Why did he turn into a blabbering mess that couldn’t port himself with dignity?  
“I… Mr. Jaebum let me come to his library so I could choose a book of my liking… I assume you are here visiting him? He is in the music room with my brothers now, I’m afraid”, Jinyoung didn’t miss the twitch in that confident expression the moment the name ‘Jaebum’ fell from his lips.   
“Oh, so you are here visiting then”, Kim Yugyeom looked directly at him with an expression full of disinterest, and immediately became impassive. Jinyoung was so taken aback by that sudden change in atmosphere he squeezed his hands in a weak attempt of hiding the little bit of pride he still had to not show he was starting to shiver in shame.   
“Yes, I am… I was invited together with my brothers”; he replied and straightened his posture.   
“I see…”, the other man hummed, and the silence that befell them was so unbearable Jinyoung quickly looked to his sides, hoping to find a reason to go away. But before he could flee, the honey, vanilla like smell that started to envelop the room became more pronounced, and as he looked again at Mr. Kim, he was surprised to see a guilty expression come over his once impassive face, “Mr. Jinyoung, correct?”, he tried, coming a little closer and stopping when he saw the way Jinyoung tensed at being called by his name, “I’m sorry, but I wanted to apologize for the unfortunate events that resulted of our meeting. I didn’t think of your feelings, and when I heard your family was here, I asked hyung to come talk to you, but he refused, so… I was looking for you. I’m sorry for lying, I really wanted to see you so I could say that”.  
The younger boy really did look remorseful and even if he could feel the tug on his heart, Jinyoung wouldn’t accept those words so easily.   
“I understand your intention of meeting me, but I’m sorry, I was very distressed by that encounter and would not like to burden you with my presence any more than you with mine, so excuse me, let us forget about everything and move on with our lives, it is not necessary to stress yourself with me”, Jinyoung stated, trying to sound as unbothered as he could.  
Contrary to what he expected though, Mr. Kim only barked another laugh, and his eyes became scornful. The sweet smell was now sour, and he bowed a little to him.  
“If that is what you want mister, I wouldn’t dare to trouble you more, so excuse me for such words that harassed you today as well. Like you said, let us not bother with each other, so I may go back to my hyung and you, to your brothers”, he said with an easy smile, and Jinyoung tensed when he understood the implications of that insufferable young man.   
“I very much would like to keep my acquaintance with Mr. Jaebum, so I respectfully ask you to please explain whatever you mean by that?”, he pressed, approaching Kim Yugyeom with eyes blazing.  
“Exactly what your slow mind seemed to understand. I won’t stand by while your family predatorily taints my hyung’s good name”.  
“What?”, Jinyoung huffed, so outraged by those words he almost threw the book he was holding directly on that cocky face.  
“Don’t act surprised. I know your kind likes to think you can come on to a rich man innocently, but your brothers and you made it very clear to me what the intentions are here”, the taller said, coming even close to tower over Jinyoung in a menacing way “you think your family could just ignorantly pretend to forget the disgraceful appearance you made in front of all the community? And don’t even let me start on the shameful behavior displayed by your younger brothers! Would my hyung’s name be tossed on the mud like that?”.  
By now, Jinyoung’ face was so red of fury and shame his body pained him physically with disgust.  
“How can you say that… My brothers are just children, they just presented… And we never, ever, had the intention of tainting Mr. Jaebum’s good name. He was very kind to invite us and I hoped to tell him that today-  
“Yeah, right”, Kim snorted “like you weren’t thinking about how he might want one of your brothers”.  
Jinyoung face fell. He really thought it to be a nice possibility, but not once he thought of it because of Jaebum’s wealth. Or had he?  
His trembling hands fisted, and he put the book in a nearby chair before coming to meet Kim Yugyeom’s eyes full on.  
“So what? What if I entertained the possibility of Mr. Jaebum liking one of my brothers? He has a mind of his own and I’m pretty sure he can choose to relate to us on his own judgment. A kid like you can’t understand the first thing about manners, and if you think my appearance made him look bad, without any regard for my feelings on that matter, then I’ll remind you that everything that happened was your fault!”, he said a little bit louder than intended, but his fury couldn’t be stopped, and he pressed a finger on the other’s chest, ignoring the electric tension sizzling between them when he added “I wasn’t even there to meet him yesterday, but now I know why he didn’t invite you to spend the day with us and actually know me or my family. You can say whatever you want about me, but I refuse to let you dishonor my family like that!”.  
That seemed to be enough to shut Mr. Kim’s mouth. The man was so taken aback by that explosive reply he seemed lost for words.  
“You insulted me in every possible way, so I don’t want to be in your presence any longer”, Jinyoung wanted to slap himself, because he felt his eyes rimmed with tears, shame and anger blinding him.   
He hurried away from the room, not seeing the regret painting the other man’s body.   
His shoes stomped the marble floor as he ran to the gardens, bumping in a sturdy chest soon after.   
“Oh! Are you alright, dear?”, a low and suave, but kind voice asked, and Jinyoung looked at a man a little bit shorter than himself “Please don’t cry, I don’t know what happened or who are you, but please… You have too beautiful eyes to cry like that”.  
“What…?”.  
He was so surprised by those cheesy, corny lines he almost guffawed, hiding his laugh with his hand.  
“Oh, thank god, I hoped you wouldn’t be offended by that… I don’t know how to deal with people crying” the man supplied, showing a genuine relieved expression “what is your name, dear? I’m Jackson Wang, a friend of the mister that owns this giant house”, he joked light-heartedly and made all Jinyoung’s nerves dissipate.  
“I’m… I’m Park Jinyoung, I live with my family near here… I met Mr. Im yesterday”, he choked the words while trying to recompose himself.   
“If that is the case, please allow me to escort you back inside, I am sure Jaebum would not be happy to know one of his precious guests are out here in the cold”.   
The offered arm made Jinyoung want to cry again, but he hiccupped thankful and walked inside once more with this mysterious, kind man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, but everything happening this days was just too much... Hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using current values so:  
> 1bi = +/- 890mi dollars  
> 50mi = +/- 4500 thousand dollars  
> I don't know shit about money so, there you go. They young & rich XD


End file.
